InuYasha the movie 8: Finding Your Family
by Lady Shikata
Summary: this one's my take on a good 8th film. this one gets worse.


**InuYasha ****The Movie 8 Samantha Stretch**

**Finding Your Family**

**"I'll always be watching over you." Shikata told her brothers as she departed to the **

**next world. She had been so perfect. Strong, beautiful, social yet independent. Her clouded **

**figure stood before InuYasha when he was suddenly shaken and jarred awake.**

**"What the...?" He said as he shot upward. It had all been a dream. An illusion created **

**by his memories only to haunt him for the rest of his life.**

**"Hey, InuYasha, are you okay? You're covered in sweat and you were tossing and **

**turning in your sleep." The girl who had shaken him said. It was Kagome. Which was no **

**surprise to InuYasha.**

**"I was. Oh, I hadn't realized. Sorry Kagome. I was just... aw, nevermind. It's not **

**important." He told the girl. Though he had a feeling she would press the matter.**

**"You were dreaming about Shikata, weren't you?" She asked, her voice filled with **

**concern.**

**"Was it that obvious?" InuYasha asked.**

**"Not really. I just kinda figured."**

**"Oh, well, yeah. I was."**

**"Do you want to talk about it? That's always helped me." **

**"Nothin' much to talk about. Just a repeat of what she said to me before she..." His **

**voice trailed off. The thought was still too close for him to talk about. This Kagome realized and **

**she slid to the edge where the floor stepped down. She was sleeping on the higher step while **

**InuYasha slept on the lower level.**

**"I know." Kagome answered in a gentle, reasuring tone. "Here, come up with me."**

**InuYasha looked up at her as if she was crazy. She'd never offered anything like that **

**before. He wasn't used to such a kind gesture. But when Kagome held her hand out for **

**InuYasha to take, he gently took it in his own and pulled himself to his feet. Then softly sat **

**down next to her, crossing one leg as the other dangled over the edge to rest on the floor. He **

**then put both hands, palms down, backwards, behind himself on Kagome's 'sleeping bag' as **

**she called it.**

**"Alright, I'm up here. Now what?" InuYasha asked in a saddened, low tone. He kept **

**his head depressedly down, staring at his feet.**

**"Stop it!" Kagome suddenly said with a bit more vigor. This startled InuYasha and he **

**quickly turned to stare at her.**

**"Stop what?!"**

**"Acting so depressed all the time!"**

**"Well I'm sorry if it bothers you that the reality in which I lose everything I love happens **

**to depress me a little!" He said angrily.**

**"What do you mean?" Kagome asked more calmly.**

**"I mean, when I come to love something it's never long before somehow, it's taken **

**away from me."**

**"InuYasha, how can you say that?"**

**"Think about it. I lost my father before I even knew him, then my mother. Now I've lost **

**Shikata twice, and of coarse there was Kikyo which I'm not even gonna explain again! I lose **

**everyone I love and everyone who loves me pays for it with their lives! It's like I'm cursed or **

**something."**

**"Oh yeah, well what about me? Don't I count?" Now InuYasha was looking at Kagome **

**wide-eyed. Was she admitting that she was in love with him?**

**"Wh.. what do you mean?"**

**"I love you. Am I just doomed to die for loving you?" She turned away as tears whelled **

**up in her eyes. InuYasha just sat there and stared at her for a moment. Was he losing his mind? **

**Had he heard wrong? **

**No. Kagome really had just admitted she loved him. Now what was he supposed to **

**do? They sat in silence until InuYasha heard Kagome trying to hold back tears with what **

**sounded like little success.**

**"Kagome..." He said gently. Then, placing his hands on her shoulders, he slowly ran **

**them down her arms till they came to rest at her waist. This seemed to quel her tears. He **

**wrapped his arms around her stomach and, pulling her body close to his chest, lightly kissed **

**her cheek. They sat only seconds after, their heads pressed closely together, InuYasha's chin **

**resting on Kagome's shoulder, before her tears were released once more. Cascading down **

**her cheeks and falling to land on InuYasha's hands.**

**"InuYasha, I..." Kagome began to say but InuYasha put his hand to her mouth, **

**silencing her.**

**"Shh..." He hushed as he pressed his nose into her cheek and rubbed it up and down **

**gently. "It's all right. You don't need to cry anymore. I'm right here. And I won't ever let anything **

**happen to you." He whispered into her ear. Then licked her neck before softly nibbling on the **

**thin flesh of her earlobe.**

**At first Kagome was startled by this sudden act of love from her protector. But then **

**thoughts of the times they'd spent together floated to the front of her mind. In mere seconds **

**she had replayed everything from when they had met, to the many fights they'd had, to the **

**times when InuYasha had been there for her and acted like a true friend. Suddenly the tears **

**began to threaten their escape again.**

**"Oh, InuYasha!" She cried as she flung herself into his arms and buried her face **

**in his shoulder. There, she cried.**

**"Hey, stop with the tears. You'll just make your eyes all red and puffy." InuYasha **

**told her. He left one arm on the small of her back and moved the other so it rested softly on the **

**back of her hair. Then he kissed the top of her head and laid his chin in that same place.**

**As they sat in each others arms Kagome's crying slowly ceased. She had never felt **

**so happy in her life. Being held tightly by InuYasha felt so right. So, warm. She used the back **

**of her hand to wipe away the residing, stubborn tears before gazing up at InuYasha. Their eyes **

**meeting only briefly before she was pulled into a long, light, gentle kiss. This time their lips **

**pressed tightly together.**

**As Kagome wrapped her arms around InuYasha's neck he slowly tucked his hands **

**under her shirt and, gripping the hem, began to slowly pull it up. He released Kagome from **

**their lip-lock in order to pull the shirt completely off. She willingly lifted her arms to allow him to **

**do this easily. Though when he had finished and tossed her shirt aside she stared into his **

**eyes with a confused and bewildered expression. He slowly moved his hands back to their **

**original position at her waist.**

**Then, her arms against his chest and his nose next to hers, he asked in the softest **

**tone, "Kagome, do you love me?"**

**"Of coarse I do." She answered in the same soft, sweet tone.**

**"Forever?"**

**"Of coarse."**

**"You promise you'll never leave me?"**

**"I could never do that. I love you too much."**

**"Then I'll just ask straight out. Kagome?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Do you want to be my mate?"**

**"Yes." With that InuYasha lowered his head so his mouth was level with the bottom of **

**her neck on the left side.**

**"Are you ready? This will make you immortal as long as I'm alive."**

**"Yes. Go ahead." InuYasha licked his lips before biting into the soft flesh of Kagome's **

**neck. He had been trying to be gentle with her but when she pushed harder he bit harder. **

**When he released her there was an imprintation of his fangs on her neck. They looked into **

**each others eyes again before removing the rest of their clothes.**

**They manuvered themselves so they sat up in Kagome's sleeping bag. InuYasha **

**replaced his hand on the small of her back and slowly pushed her down so she was on her **

**back. He then climbed up on top of her and slowly began sliding into his woman. When she **

**began to act hesitant he lowered his head and whispered in her ear.**

**"Don't worry. I'll be as slow and gentle as possible." He told his lover, stroking her **

**hair as he spoke.**

**"Thank you." She told him. But as his penis moved into her there was no way to **

**avoid the sudden, intense pain. Their lips had been moving a mile-a-minute and she **

**immediately turned her head to the side, her eyes tightly closed as she winced.**

**"Shhh..." InuYasha whispered in her ear. "Kagome, why did you...?" He trailed off and **

**Kagome slowly looked up at her lover, trying to see what had caused his reaction. She realized **

**he was staring at her with a puzzled, amazed, and bewildered expression.**

**"InuYasha, what's wrong?" She managed to say. The pain had her almost in tears **

**but she knew this was what he wanted. She wasn't about to tell him how much it hurt. He'd pull **

**back for sure if she did.**

**"Kagome... y... you're still a virgin, aren't you?" He asked hesitantly.**

**"Yeah. Of coarse. Why wouldn't I be? I'm only fifteen."**

**"Well... I mean... you're so beautiful. I just figured you'd been with other men. I thought **

**you'd have had sex before."**

**"No. I've never been with another man before you. A couple dates that haven't led **

**anywhere."**

**"Oh Kagome, I wish you'd told me that. If I'd known you were still a virgin I wouldn't **

**have pushed you into this." When InuYasha saw the confused look in the girls eyes he **

**propped himself up on his hands and went on. "I figured since you'd probably already had sex **

**it wouldn't make any difference. I swear I never had any intention of taking your virginity." With **

**that he began pulling himself up off of Kagome. That is, before she reached out and grasped **

**his arm to stop him.**

**"Wait. I thought you knew I was a virgin. That's why I didn't tell you. But I don't see **

**how this changes anything."**

**"Kagome, I can't take your virginity! That's supposed to be an honor saved for the **

**man you want to spend the rest of your life with!"**

**"I know!" Kagome almost yelled. "I let you get this far didn't I? If I hadn't wanted you **

**to be the first from the start we wouldn't be here right now. I want you to be the one who takes **

**my virginity. You're the only man I've ever trusted outside my family. I love you. And I want to **

**spend the rest of my life with you."**

**"Kagome."**

**"Look. The pain's gone now. So don't be such a worrywart." She moved one hand onto **

**InuYasha's side and the other onto his cheek. Then, looking straight up into his amber-gold **

**eyes, pulled him down onto her body once more and held him in a long, sensual kiss.**

**InuYasha's hands moved up and down Kagome's sides just as hers moved from his **

**cheeks to his chest. Their lips coming together only for a short time before seperating and **

**quickly coming together again.**

**"InuYasha... are you going easy on me?" Kagome asked between breaths and **

**kisses.**

**"Mmm... yes." InuYasha replied. His lips still half linked with hers.**

**"Don't." She told him, and he stopped dead.**

**"Kagome... are you sure?"**

**'Yes' was all she had time to say before his lips linked with hers again.This time **

**holding fast to their position. Kagome had just wrapped her arms around InuYasha's neck and **

**pulled him into an intense deep kiss, using as much tongue as possible, when he began **

**thrusting himself in and out of her as fast as he could. He was forced to buck his hips due to **

**the odd position in the sleeping bag. Kagome felt they must have continued this for hours **

**before InuYasha seemed to finally tire out and retract himself.**

**Propped on his hands again InuYasha bent down and kissed his woman one more **

**time before taking her head in one of his hands and, using the other for leverage, pulled **

**himself closer to Kagome's upper body. She slid herself down the rest of the way until his **

**penis came in contact with her mouth. She willingly opened and allowed it to enter. His **

**erection slowing slightly.**

**As it worked its way to the back of her throat she was put into a kind of trance. She **

**closed her eyes and even as it moved she sucked and licked at it. Almost treating it like a **

**popsicle. When the semen began sliding down her throat she sucked harder. Her hands, now **

**on InuYasha's hips, slowly moved to his butt and she pulled him further into her mouth. **

**Wondering how far his penis would go before it couldn't anymore.**

**It was all over in moments. InuYasha fell with a thud next to Kagome, heaving with **

**every breath. He was exhausted. His chest came up as high as possible with each inhale and **

**deflated the same way with each exhale. Both were out of breath. When their eraticated **

**breathing finally ceased and returned to normal, Kagome spoke. **

**"Wow!" **

**"I know." He told her and he rolled to his side, wrapping his arms around her **

**stomach. There, in that position, they fell fast asleep.**

**The next morning Kagome awoke to no one. InuYasha was nowhere in sight. She **

**hastily dressed and began looking everywhere for him. When she was sure she'd searched the **

**entire house she became worried.**

**"Where could he be?" Then, as if on cue, InuYasha strolled into the room. He **

**wrapped his arms around his wife, pulling her against his chest, kissing her cheek lightly.**

**"Oh, there you are."**

**"Sorry. I meant to get back before you woke up. I was talking with the others." He **

**wandered over and picked up her backpack. "Come on, let's go."**

**"Go? Go where?" Kagome asked him. As she said this InuYasha got a slight grin on **

**his face.**

**"I spoke with Kaede and the others. There's some new demon who supposedly has **

**one of the last shards of the jewel. Calls himself Keitoru according to her. She never told you **

**that?"**

**"No. I've been with you since we got back here."**

**"Oh, right. Well, ya comin'?" InuYasha asked. He meandered over to the door and **

**turned around, holding out his hand for Kagome to take in hers.**

**"Sure." She said as she took his outstretched hand willingly. They walked hand in **

**hand outside to where Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Jaken, Rin, Ritoku, and Sesshomaru awaited **

**their arrival.**

**"Alright, let's leave now so we can finish this guy off quickly." Miroku said when they **

**were in earshot.**

**"Good idea. I'm ready for a little rest and relaxation after this." InuYasha said. They **

**had Sesshomaru lead the way because he knew how to get there. This Keitoru guy was **

**supposedly in the Western lands, AKA Lord Sesshomaru's domain. He and Ritoku wanted to **

**hurry in order to protect their turf. The others only wanted this to be over as soon as possible. **

**They traveled in silence through the dense forests until they came to the border of the Western **

**lands.**

**"How are we ever gonna find this guy?" Shippo asked in a whiny tone. It was a baren **

**wasteland of huge, rolling hills that went on for miles. They simply stood on the hill and stared **

**out over the lands for a long time before Ritoku spoke.**

**"It won't be as hard as you think to find him. Sesshomaru knows these lands like the **

**back of his hand. If anything is out of place, he'll be able to track the trail. Also, his hearing is so **

**acute that even the slightest sound will alert him that someone is near." She told the group as **

**they descended the hill and began the next leg of their journey.**

**"This is still gonna take forever." InuYasha leaned over and whispered in Kagome's **

**ear. She couldn't help but giggle a bit, trying to stifle it but the sound still escaping her as more **

**of a snort. Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder and gave her an irritated stare. The others **

**looked at the two like they were crazy. She used her elbow to jab InuYasha in the stomach.**

**"Ahh... hey, you come here." He whispered angrily at her. **

**"What?" Kagome said in surprise as InuYasha picked her up bridal style.**

**"Now I've got you." He added as he turned her around so she was facing him and **

**flung her half over his shoulder like a bag. Sango and Miroku were behind them and gave her **

**a curious look.**

**"Well, I suppose it's better then walking." She told them. That got them all going in **

**stifled giggles. Ritoku looked back at them and smiled. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and **

**stopped. **

**"Would you guys stop fooling around? I can't hear with you making so much noise." **

**He scolded them.**

**"Sorrryyy." InuYasha said in a snotty kind of way.**

**"Hmph." Sesshomaru turned around and continued walking.**

**"Oh, go easy on them. They're only trying to liven things up a bit and have some fun." **

**Ritoku told him. **

**"They can have fun after we've defeated the demon." He said coldly and marched off on **

**his way. Ritoku shook her head but followed. No matter how much of an ass he could be, she **

**still loved him and couldn't just leave. She had a hard enough time trying to get mad at him **

**enough in order to discipline him.**

**They eventually came to a small lake and set up the picnic blankets to have a bite to **

**eat and rest a while. Kagome, Sango, and Ritoku sat and chatted while the others ate.**

**"Does Miroku look tired to either of you?" Sango asked. She'd been glancing over **

**towards him constantly.**

**"Maybe a little. Why?" Kagome asked. Just then she saw the monk yawn and continue **

**to chat amongst the men.**

**"Well. You know we sleep in the same room in Kaede's village right?"**

**"Yeah, so. Why would that make him any more tired? You've always done that."**

**"Well... its been fine all the other times. One good slap usually sets him straight for the **

**night. But last night he came in and didn't grab my ass. Instead he sat down behind me and **

**placed his hands on my shoulders. He kind of massaged them for a minute before he put his **

**arms around my waist, pulled me close to his chest, and laid his cheek against my shoulder."**

**...Flashback...**

**"Miroku, what are you doing?" Sango asked the monk. She felt his head lift from her **

**shoulder before he spoke.**

**"I thought maybe if I switched tactics my new intentions would come across better." He **

**leaned forward and lightly kissed her cheek, licking it as he pulled away. Sango's eyes **

**widened as she turned around in Miroku's arms. **

**"What do you mean 'new intentions'?" She insisted. He was scaring her a tad.**

**"I mean I don't just want you because I'm some letchurous monk and there's a **

**prospect for you to bear my children anymore. I want you because I'm falling in love with you."**

**"What?" Sango asked, slamming her eyes shut. They were dry and hurt from having **

**been open so wide for as long as they had been.**

**"I love you." Miroku said calmly. He pulled Sango closer, leaning forward himself, **

**and kissed her lips with such force that she immediately opened her mouth so his tongue **

**could enter.**

**As his tongue moved over hers, then under, then all around her mouth, her eyes rolled **

**back. Without even thinking she took hold of his robes and began peeling them away, layer by **

**layer. He took note of this and performed the same act on her.**

**When they finally had each others clothes off Miroku gently took hold of Sango and **

**laid her on her back. Moving with her until she was trapped. His body pinning hers to the floor. **

**They attacked each others lips. His hand moving slowly down her side as hers moved slowly **

**up his. Sango's hand came to rest on the back of Miroku's head just as his came to rest on her **

**ass.**

**"Hm, you never change." She managed to say before attacking his lips again. The same **

**scene continued on for quite some time. The only change being the position of Sango's right **

**hand and Miroku's left. Sango felt like she was in heaven. Since Miroku was a letchure he knew **

**how to do things she could never have thought of in her wildest fantasies. She never wanted **

**this to end.**

**Suddenly her lover lifted her up off the floor and flipped her over so now she was on **

**top. She stared down at him, both hands now resting on his chest. A confused expression on **

**her face. This Miroku realized for he soon spoke.**

**"You know what Sango? I hope you don't get pregnant."**

**"What? I thought that's what you wanted?"**

**"It was. But now that I think of it, I'd rather spend more time as a couple with you."**

**Sango's eyes grew wide once more. She stared down at the monk. He'd always asked **

**every girl he had come across to 'bear his children.' Now all of a sudden he wanted more than **

**that. He wanted love, not just sex. **

**... End Flashback ...**

**"He actually wanted to wait to get you pregnant!" Kagome exclaimed in a muffled tone so **

**the boys wouldn't hear her. **

**"Hmm, oh, yeah." Sango replied as she was thrown out of her daydream and back into **

**reality.**

**"Wow. He must really love you." Ritoku said, glancing over at the monk. But **

**Sesshomaru caught her eye and gave her an adoring look that made her blush. The other girls **

**looked at her in a way that forced her to spill the truth. It turned out she'd had some excitement **

**the night before aswell.**

**... Flashback ...**

**"Hey Sesshomaru." Ritoku said to her mate as he entered the room they were staying **

**in. She was stretched out across a blanket with her shirt off. It was a hot night and she knew it **

**would please her lover. He strolled over to the opposite side his woman was on and removed **

**the heavy armor encasing his chest.**

**He gave a wry smile as he removed the rest of his clothes. Ritoku did the same and **

**Sesshomaru came down on top of her with a violent thrust. This she was used to though. It **

**was the same almost every night since she had met him. It started with tongue, moved to **

**thrusts, then ended with Sesshomaru completely out of breath having nearly killed himself just **

**to please her. And if she didn't seem satisfied, he kept going if she'd allow it. His tongue had **

**just grazed her neck when she was knocked over and snapped back to reality.**

**... End Flashback ...**

**"What? Oh, sorry guys. Sesshomaru and I had sex last night aswell." She told her **

**friends non-chalantly.**

**"Oh. So that's what you were spacin' out for. Looks like were all day dreaming today." **

**Kagome said. They continued their conversation until the boys were ready to leave. They all **

**made their way through the Western lands, Sesshomaru still leading the way. The rest of the **

**day stayed more or less uneventful. That is, until it was time to make camp.**

**"Aaaaahhhhhh...!"**

**"What the hell was that?" InuYasha said when the scream had died down.**

**"That would be the direction Keitoru is in. We should split up. You guys take the village **

**just over there. Rin, Jaken, Ritoku and I will take the one over here." Sesshomaru instructed **

**the group. They all headed off toward their determined destinations. **

**InuYasha and his companions emerged from the forest to discover the small village **

**completely desolated. An enormous castle stood in its place. The mangled, bloodstained **

**bodies of countless villagers were strewn all around a tall figure standing near the entrance. **

**As the figure turned its head his eyes gleamed and an evil grin spread across his face, **

**illuminating the two giant, white fangs in his mouth.**

**"Keitoru." InuYasha growled, drawing his sword.**

**"But of coarse." The demon croaked and ran into his domain.**

**"Oh no ya don't!" InuYasha yelled and ran inside after him, his friends quickly following. **

**They ventured deep into the stone castle, looking into room after room for the demon Keitoru. **

**Finally locating him as he dodged into a large room on the highest floor other than the roof **

**level. But when they entered the room Keitoru was nowhere to be seen.**

**"Where the hell is he? He must be hiding in here somewhere." InuYasha said as he **

**turned over a table. The room was filled with old furniture. "Keitoru could be anywhere." **

**"Maybe he's mmm..." Kagome's voice was cut off as Keitoru came from behind a **

**cabinet and clamped a hand over her mouth. He held a small dagger to her throat.**

**"Kagome!" InuYasha yelled.**

**"Sorry. This little bitch is mine now." Keitoru told the group and licked the mating **

**symbol on the young girls neck. **

**"Get your filthy mouth off a' her!" InuYasha snarled and jumped into the air toward **

**Keitoru. But just as he was about to strike the demon, Keitoru hurled Kagome to the ground, **

**pulled out his own sword, and stabbed InuYasha in the stomach.**

**"No!" Kagome screamed as loud as she could.**

**Sesshomaru's pointed, elf-like ears twitched. The girls scream had reached his acute **

**hearing even from such a distance. He immediately recognized Kagome's voice and ran in the **

**direction of the other village. **

**"Sesshomaru, where are you going?" Ritoku yelled after him. But his rapid pace did **

**not slow. Being a full-fledged dog demon gave him incomprehensible speed. The others tried **

**to keep up with him as best they could.**

**"Ahhh!" InuYasha groaned as he fell backwards onto a table. He clenched his teeth **

**and put a hand over his wound, using the other to try and hoist himself up. Only succeding in **

**falling back harder. Wincing as he landed directly on the through-and-through stab wound in **

**his stomach and back.**

**"Now you're dead halfbreed. And I'll be taking your little woman as my prize." Keitoru **

**said, lifting his sword to take a final swipe at InuYasha.**

**"No!" Kagome screamed again. She got up and pushed Keitoru aside. She ended up **

**being thrown to the ground again.**

**"Kagome!" InuYasha yelled with pain in his voice and face. Keitoru began to lower his **

**sword, now coming fast at InuYasha. But suddenly another blade came out of nowhere, **

**flinging Keitoru's to the ground. Then Sesshomaru appeared in front of his injured brother.**

**"Oh thank god!" Kagome exclaimed with a sigh. She and her other companions ran to **

**InuYasha's side. Kagome took hold of his hand and kissed it twice before taking her lovers **

**head in her arms and pulling it close to her chest. InuYasha winced from the pain once more, **

**closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around Kagome's waist, pulling them even closer **

**together. Then stared at the older demon before him.**

**"You. How could you waste your energy protecting a worthless halfbreed like him? **

**Especially when he's in your illustrious family of full demons. He's destroying generations of **

**perfection and power!" Keitoru interogated the Lord of the Western lands. He may have been **

**originally trying to gain lordship over these lands but he could not believe this.**

**"For that reason exactly. He's family. Even if he is a worthless halfbreed. Even if I do **

**despise his mere existance. Even if I do resent the fact that my families blood runs through his **

**veins. I can't just allow you to kill him. My father had enough faith in his power to beseach him **

**Tetsusaiga before he was even old enough to weild the sword. Therefore he must be worth **

**something. Besides, he's beaten me on countless ocassions. Mostly on wit but." Sesshomaru **

**turned around slightly and gave his baby brother a kind sort of smile. InuYasha blushed. His **

**older brother had never been so nice to him before. He wasn't sure how to react.**

**"Then I'll just kill you both. Two birds with one stone right. Starting with you!" **

**Keitoru yelled and launched himself at Lord Sesshomaru. Only to get the dog demon's **

**poisonous claws rammed through his chest. He stumbled back, sword still at the ready. **

**"Damn. I guess I did get too cocky. I knew that would happen." Keitoru mumbled **

**before falling to the ground, collapsed in death.**

**"Huh. Well, that's one more over-confident bastard down." Ritoku said, startling the **

**group. She, Rin, and Jaken had finally caught up with Sesshomaru and had been watching **

**much of the fight.**

**"Let's go." Sesshomaru told everyone. He walked over to his mate and put his arm **

**around her waist, leading her toward the door. He stopped and turned when InuYasha spoke.**

**"Sesshomaru, thank you. If you hadn't stepped in when you did Keitoru would have **

**taken Kagome."**

**"I'm not surprised that's all you care about. I figured your soul would have haunted me **

**for not saving her. Besides, even if she is a human, she has the sacred powers of a priestess. **

**That alone makes her worth the effort I suppose. I'd hate to see her in the hands of that demon **

**anyway. It's too hard to find girls like her and Ritoku anymore. So at least the two of them are **

**still with Taisho's right?"**

**"Yeah." InuYasha said as his older brother turned and continued out the door and **

**down the stairs.**

**"Okay, I'm confused." Miroku said as soon as Sesshomaru and his companions were **

**gone.**

**"I think we all are." Sango told him. With Kagome's aid InuYasha was able to pull **

**himself up enough to sit comfortably. His right arm still around her waist for support. He tried **

**to stand up but winced at the pain in his stomach and quickly sat back down, a hand over his **

**wound again. **

**"InuYasha, stop moving! You'll only make your wounds worse!" Kagome scolded him.**

**"It doesn't matter. At least you're all right." He said, leaning over and kissing her softly. **

**"Come on, I should really get you outta' here." InuYasha used the wall to get to his feet, face **

**clenched tight in pain the entire time.**

**"Here. Let me help you get out of this place." Kagome said. She took hold of InuYasha **

**and escorted him down the stairs and out the door. There Sesshomaru waited with the demon **

**Hachi. Who, in giant, floating cloud form, would carry them all back to Kaede's village. **

**Kagome had grabbed the jewel shard before leaving and now added it to her collection. **

**The Sacred Jewel was almost whole again. 'Just a few more pieces,' she thought. They talked **

**on the way home and decided that the next day they would go on sort of a vacation to **

**Kagome's era. Even Sesshomaru gave in to coming. Everyone was so happy that he and **

**InuYasha were finally acting like brothers. Perhaps Kagome and Ritoku would be getting more **

**close family than they had expected.**

**When they arrived at the village Kagome helped InuYaha hobble into their room. The **

**others disperced themselves accordingly. Kaede left some materials with Kagome so she **

**could bandage her husbands wounds.**

**"Ow." InuYasha said, light enough so that maybe the girl wouldn't hear.**

**"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to pull so hard." She said concernedly.**

**"It's okay. It didn't hurt that much." He told her. She was finished so he put his shirt back **

**on and turned around. Kagome had walked over to her sleeping bag and sat down to curl up **

**in its covers. InuYasha did the same but wrapped one arm around her, placing his hand under **

**her cheek, kissing the other. **

**"I love you." He told her.**

**"I love you too." She answered. They remained in the same position and fell fast **

**asleep.**

**The next morning they all got up and packed what they'd need. Kagome's family would **

**have the normal essentials like food and stuff. So they really didn't have to bring all that much. **

**They didn't even have to walk that far to get to the well that connected the two worlds. From **

**there they simply had to jump down through it. Enabling them to come out on the other side in **

**Kagome's time era. There they lounged around in hammocks chattering away drinking iced tea **

**in the warm sunlight. Later on that night they sat in the Higurashi's living room to watch some **

**television. Shippo and Sota sat on the floor, entranced in the program, while Sango and Miroku **

**sat on the couch curled up in each others arms. Kagome sat on InuYasha's lap with his arms **

**around her.**

**"Mmmm... I think I'm going to find my pajamas and go to bed." She stated as she **

**peeled herself off of InuYasha.**

**"Alright. I'll be up in a little while." He told her as she headed upstairs for her bedroom. **

**Ritoku had taken off with Rin and Jaken was already asleep, leaving Lord Sesshomaru to sit **

**alone. He watched as the girl climbed the stairs and quietly began to follow.**

**"Oh man! Where the heck did my pj's get to? They have to be here somewhere." **

**Kagome asked herself as she sat on the floor in her room, knees tucked beneath her.**

**"Are these what you're looking for?" Sesshomaru asked, suddenly appearing in the **

**doorway. He held Kagome's pajamas in his hand.**

**"Yes, thank you." Kagome said to him, crossing the room and taking the clothes.**

**"They were setting just outside the door in the hall." Kagome blushed as he said this.**

**"Oh."**

**"So, you and InuYasha are mated now, are you?" Sesshomaru spoke while slowly **

**meandering to the other end of the room.**

**"Yeah. I suppose we are."**

**"Hmph."**

**"What have you got against our relationship?"**

**"Nothing. Welcome to the Taisho family." Sesshomaru answered. Then he reached over **

**and pulled Kagome close to him in order to lightly kiss her on the cheek. Just then, InuYasha **

**walked in.**

**"You ready for bed ba...? What the hell is going on in here!" **

**"Don't lose your temper little brother. I was merely gesturing to Kagome that I approve **

**your choice in her as a woman and am pleased she has entered our family." Sesshomaru **

**explained.**

**"Oh, well, alright then." InuYasha said calming down and walking over to his wife. **

**Wrapping an arm around her waist he turned back to his older brother. "But why would you do **

**that? It's not like you at all." He questioned.**

**"Simple. I envy you, little brother."**

**"What?" InuYasha said, giving his older brother a puzzled look. Kagome looked just as **

**confused.**

**"I envy you. You have such a wonderful life. A home, a real future. I can't even see where **

**Ritoku and I are headed."**

**"Sesshomaru, that's ridiculous." Kagome scolded him.**

**"No, it isn't." With that he turned on his heels and strode out the door.**

**"Hey, wait!" InuYasha called to him.**

**"What?" Sesshomaru answered coldly, turning back around. **

**"Would you like to join us? I mean, you are family after all." He asked. Kagome looked **

**at him with soft eyes to reassure her approval in his decision.**

**"You wouldn't mind?"**

**"Not at all." Kagome quipped. **

**"Well, alright. I'd like that. I'll have to talk it over with Ritoku first of coarse." **

**"Of coarse." InuYasha added. Sesshomaru turned and went out to find his wife. Kagome **

**felt her lover's hand on her shoulder and turned to see him smiling widely, eyes all alight.**

**"What?" She asked cautiously. He'd never looked at her like that before. **

**"Thank you for going along with that. It was a sudden decision and you didn't have to."**

**"Yes I did, he's family. Besides, he's not so bad once you get on his good side." **

**"Well... thank you." He said again, leaning forward to kiss her lips lightly. Then he ran his **

**hands down from her shoulders to her hands and grabbed the pajamas she was holding. He **

**then threw them on the floor.**

**"Why did you do that?" She questioned.**

**"Because you won't be needing them tonight." He answered and slowly moved her **

**backwards until he was able to push her gently down onto the bed. He came down on top of **

**her and they kept each other awake the rest of the night.**


End file.
